Take me away
by LiciaManHunter
Summary: Gajeel came back from a mission with a new woman. Levy doesn't like her. Gajeel isn't acting the same and this woman seems to have done something to him. And what the hell is this new tattoo on his arm? Who is she and what does she want with Gajeel? Can Levy save him before its too late? Rated M for cussing/violence and possible lemons :3
1. And so it begins

Take me away

 **I do not own fairy tail and I got this idea from a fan fic I read and decided to make a different version of it. Please rate and review as I am new to writing these things and I want to know what I can do to improve the story. Thanks :P**

There was chatter coming from everywhere. Tables being thrown, gray and Natsu fighting about something stupid and Lucy trying to pull Natsu away before Ezra found them.

Elsewhere the group of three were sitting around at the bar. One engrossed in a book she had recently purchased, and two babbling about who was better for her. Today she dressed in her normal orange dress, but adding a new headband, pulling her long blue locks out of her face. She knew how he liked to steal her headbands and tease her so she made this one a bit looser so she could just surprise him by snatching it back faster. She was nervous for her certain dragon slayer to come back from his 2 week mission as he was due back today. But she remained calm on the outside. She had been in love with him forever and he was finally starting to open up to her. Accept her. Maybe even like her. But today she had planned to step up and kiss him. As soon as he walked through the guild doors, she would make her move. She was going to confess her feelings to him.

The doors slammed open creating a stir of dust and came in the one person she wanted to see the most. Gajeel. Redfox. Lily didn't seem to be tagging along, probably back at his house sleeping off the trip. Levy stood up, halting the bickering between Jet and Droy.

Walking up to the seated dragon slayer, she could sense something was different. He had another tattoo on the side of his left arm right under his guild symbol. It seemed to be like a circle with an X through it. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of blue admit from it, but she quickly concluded it was just her nerves playing tricks on her.

She came up to him with a smile in her face, waving at him.

"Hey Gajeel how was your quest? Did anything happen?" He took a request that was to simply find out what was causing men in a town to turn in to a frenzy and to destroy the source. The reward was high for a simple mission but Gajeel took it without hesitation.

"It was easy" He stated simply taking a sip of his drink. Levy looked at him questionably. As soon as Levy was about to ask him another question, a woman levy had never seen came up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey babe" she said kissing his neck. Levy stood there stunned as to what this woman was doing. She had black hair traveling down to her butt and blue eyes like the color of an ocean. She was thin and Lips were full. She almost looked to perfect. Her clothes consisted of a black tube top and grey short shorts. She seemed to have the same tattoo on her shoulder as Gajeel only she had it on her lower left abdomen. Her toned stomached being shown making the guys of the guild drool a little. In all honesty, she looked like a total bitch, in Levy's opinion. Just who the fuck was she?

"Hey" Gajeel said turning around and kissing her full on the mouth. Levy's heart broke instantly. "Who's the little girl" the woman said pointing at levy with a disgusting tone in her voice. "Oh her? Her name is Levy. She's no one important." Gajeel said eyeing Levy. Levy looked at Gajeel with heart break in her eyes. "Excuse me?" Levy said trying to remain calm. "Any way shorty, this here's my woman." He said tugging her closer by her waist. "Isn't she perfect?' "Serena Williams at your service" She stated simply.

Levy beamed at her. "I'm sure you don't mind if Gajeel and I head out. We have a date to attend." Serena said coldly. She grabbed Gajeel by the hand and lead him out of the guild hall, smiling evilly back at Levy.

Lucy came up to Levy. "What the hell was that about?" Levy stood staring at the guild doors, heartbroken, confused, most importantly, crushed. Who the hell was she to take him away like that? How could he take an order from her? How could he have just blown her off?

"Levy?" Lucy asked as she saw the young mage just staring off into space. "Huh? Oh.. Sorry Lucy, I just… I don't know. He, for one, told me that chick was his girlfriend and she just pulled him away from me saying they were going on a date." Levy continued to stare at the guild doors. "What did I do wrong Lucy. I love him, and he just decides to date that skank. I didn't think Gajeel would go for girls like him." Lucy hugged her. "He isn't worth it Levy just let him go. If he doesn't see that you're the person he should be with, then he doesn't even deserve you." Levy sat down at the bar as Lucy sat next to her consoling her blue haired friend. "Lucy I just don't know what to do anymore. I was going to confess to him, but…. I guess not." Tears started welling up in her eyes threating to fall and she knew if she started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "Why don't we just have a girl's night at my house later and I'll have some books and a tub of ice cream waiting for you okay? We can discuss this more later. " Lucy said rubbing Levy's back in a comforting way. "Yeah I guess your right Lucy." Levy said as she was staring at her hands, playing with her thumbs. "I'll be by later though. I told master I'd help put some books away in the library." Lucy smiled. "Alright see you then." She got up and left.

 **Well that's it for now, tell me what you think and ill update this once a week for sure. Thanks a ton guys!**


	2. The point of no return?

**Thanks for all the love guys. And here is the story:**

Chapter 2. The point of no return?

Levy put the last book away in the guilds massive library. 'There finally finished' she thought to herself. She got up from where she was sitting and gathered up all her stuff. Deep in her mind, she was still broken up about what happened. 'I knew he didn't like me. Why do I even set myself up to hurt like this? Mavis I so stupid'. Little did she know a figure was creeping up on her.

"Levy, I need to... talk to you" the voice said. Levy, so deep in thought didn't hear the voice. "LEVY?!" the voice repeated. Levy's head snapped up and she positioned herself into defense mode. "WHAT DO YO...? Oh hey Lilly". She relaxed. "What are you going at the guild this late? Levy gasped getting a better look at him. The exceed was bleeding out of his face and his abdomen. He was clutching his right arm and his left eye was swollen shut. "Lilly, oh Mavis! What happened?" She said finding some cloth to put on Lilly's wounds until she could bring him to the infirmary. "That...woman...She..." "Lilly, let's just get you to the infirmary and have Porlyusica look at you." "Levy, you... have to help him." Lilly said with pain in his voice. "Lilly, who did this to you? Who needs my help? Where's Gajeel? "She has a hold over him... Gajeel, he's (cough) enchanted..." Lilly then passed out. 'What in the world is going on?' Levy thought as she made her way down the stairs of the massive guild to the infirmary. 'It could explain why Gajeel was acting weird. But how was he enchanted? More importantly what would they want with him?

As soon as Lily was asleep and being looked after, Levy left the guild. It was around midnight so there wasn't anyone around. Levy stepped outside noticing how autumn brought its slight chill. Leaves rustled and crunched with each step. As see was rounding a corner she saw Gajeel sitting on a bench outside the familiar park in town. "Gajeel?" Levy questioned. "Levy" He said barely a whisper. He turned to look at her, his eyes not his normal red, instead a soulless black. "Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy saying sitting next to him on the bench. Gajeel flinched away from her. "Just stay away... if you know what's good for you." "Wa-what do you mean stay away? Gajeel? What's going on?" Levy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "NO GET AWAY! DAMN IT. I CANT BEEN SEEN WITH YOU. FUCK! Fuck it all levy I want to be with you but I fucking can't I can't be seen with you… You don't know what she'll do. Levy you got to RUN. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. FFFFUUUCCKK" Gajeel roared. He got up slammed his fist into a nearby tree, pretty much knocking the damn thing to the ground, splitting it in half and ran away. "Wait no! Gajeel!" Levy attempted to grab him but the action was worthless. Levy's tears welled in her eyes. 'What is going on with him? I don't understand. Not at all.'

She got up and ran to her home in Fairy Hills. She approached her gate, calming herself down. Knowing Erza would flip her shit if she saw her like this. Wiping her face with her dress she made her way through the door and upstairs to her apartment. She got to her door, unlocked it, and released a breath. As soon as her door closed, her tears started again but this time, way, way harder.

"Gajeel, what were you doing out so late?' Serena asked. She was sitting in his living room on one of the extra chairs lying around. Her black hair spread out around her body. Wear practically nothing but a pair of grey short shorts and an almost see through shirt with nothing underneath. Gajeel entered into his house with a sour look on his face. He had a moderately sized place. Simple for him and panther, not for this unwanted intruder he couldn't get rid of. His face showing signs of stress and constant anger. Gajeel looked at her. "Nothing. Just uh, clearing my head, at the park." Turning away from her stalking towards the kitchen. "I think you're lying to me Gaj, I can tell your hiding something from me." She got up and followed him making him stop in the archway. "How about we pier into those thoughts shall we?" "Serena, please you can trust me. I was just walking around." Gajeel eyed her pleadingly. "Nah." She smiled darkly. "And while we're at it, I guess it's time we summit the seal once more. It seems to be fading." Serena wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her lips up to his ear and licked it. "That seal under your guild mark makes you belong to me, as a friendly reminder to you Gaj." She giggled darky as she bit into his jugular roughly.

Gajeel pulled away from her turning his body to iron, attempting to free himself of her. His body betrayed him. Submitting to her enchantment that was now running thicker through his veins, he slowly lost himself to her power feeling helpless for the second time. In the next few moments the world around him darkened to where he only thought of her and no one else. She let him go with blood running down her neck. His wound healed as he laid passed out on his apartment floor.

Serena wiped her face on a towel. 'His memories has that little blue haired bitch again. He confessed to her but pretty much fucked with her emotions.' She twisted her hair with her finger. 'I can probably use that to my advantage.' She chuckled to herself. "Wake up Gajeel" His eyes instantly snapped open and he stood up. "Yes mistress?" 'Excellent.' "Come, take me to the bedroom, show me how much you love me and not that little Levy girl of yours. "Levy who, mistress? All I know and love is you." "Oh yes, you'll make a beautiful heartbreak yet." She took his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth, battling with him all the way to their room.

 **Hey guys I'll see you next week. Hope you liked it, and as always rate and review. I like the messages.**


End file.
